Box Of Chocolates
by Beregond5
Summary: Ianto is about to enjoy a day off, when Jack decides to pay a visit. Slash, Jack/Ianto pairing.


Days off were a rare thing when it came to Torchwood members. The Rift was a volatile thing, after all, and aliens were just waiting to cause some kind of trouble, whether on purpose or otherwise. The fact that the whole agency was manned by just five people didn't help things either. So, it was only natural that a duty roster had to be set in order to avoid burn outs. It was the best way for them to take a break without compromising Torchwood's efficiency, and it gave everyone something to look forward at least once a week.

Today, it was Ianto who was the lucky man, and he intended to make the most out of it. Granted, making the most out of it meant paying all those bills that had accumulated in the meantime, as well as picking up groceries, do the housework, pick up the clothes from the dry-cleaner's, take out the garbage, and the list simply went on.

Fair enough, the things he had to do didn't differ so much from his duties in Torchwood. Dealing with dust and juice stains was still much better than cleaning alien blood or actually feeding aliens. And, a nice bonus, Ianto could always pamper himself to a favourite movie to watch from the comfort of his couch; generally lazing about till it was time to finally call it a night. And, today, the menu was…

Ianto blinked as he heard a knock on his door. He hadn't been expecting anyone at this time of night, so he couldn't help but wonder who it could possibly be.

There was another knock, and Ianto decided he had to check who his mystery visitor was. Setting the movie on pause, he got back on his feet with a sigh, and then looked the peep-hole of his door.

And, of course, it was Jack. Not that Ianto could tell what the immortal wanted, though. There was a 50-50 chance that he either came for a cuddle which would result into their usual sex activities; or to inform Ianto that his day off would have to be cut short because of an emergency involving aliens who main purpose was to ruin Ianto's way.

Ianto really hoped it was the former.

"Ianto?"

Well, there was no point in postponing the inevitable. Bracing himself for just about anything, he slowly opened the door and smiled pleasantly at the former time-agent.

"Jack," he said. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Tosh working on an alien probe and decided to pull an all-nighter in the Hub," Jack responded, smiling broadly. "Can I come in?"

Ianto deemed not to point out that Jack had practically stepped in anyway, and simply motioned his hand in the direction of the living room. "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks," Jack said with a grin, and he proceeded to do just that… starting by taking off his bracers and unbutton the first couple of buttons of his shirt. And Ianto could only shake his head as the former time-agent veritably crash-landed on the couch with a sigh of content.

"Hard day at work?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah, kinda," Jack admitted, and then flashed his trademarked grin. "Nothing that we couldn't handle."

"I gathered; you wouldn't be here otherwise," Ianto said before putting a hand in his pocket embarrassedly. "There _was_ some pizza till half an hour ago, but I could get you something from the kitchen, if you like."

"I'll just help myself," Jack said and, in one fluid motion, grabbed Ianto and dragged him down on the couch. The younger man's cry of surprise ebbed almost at once, replaced by a soft purr as warm hands wrapped around him.

"So… what are we watching?" the former time-agent asked, looking at the screen. "I didn't have you for the Technicolor kind of guy." Jack was aware that Ianto's favourite movies belonged to the black and white category, ranging from Bogart to Hepburn.

"Call it a guilty pleasure then. It's 'Forrest Gump'." Ianto hardly realized that he had actually snuggled further against Jack, his head resting on the other man's shoulder.

"Any good?"

"It's nice," the young Welshman said. "Shall I press start?"

"Sure," Jack said, making himself even more comfortable, almost like a Persian cat settling in front of the warmth and comfort of the fireplace.

Ianto couldn't help but smile at that and then, remembering himself, started the movie. The soft music permeated the cozy atmosphere, and the two men watched the feather drift every which way before finally landing at Tom Hanks' feet, setting the film in motion. Comfortable silence settled, broken at times by the soft chuckles of the two men. Halfway through, however, Ianto realized that Nature called him insistently and, as drawn as he had been to the film and the warmth of his immortal lover, he had no other choice but to pause the viewing.

"Hey…" Jack said, audibly disappointed.

"Bathroom," Ianto replied, and he reluctantly got back on his feet. "Just hold that thought."

"I'd rather I hold you…"

"Once I'm done," Ianto promised with a wink, and then headed towards the bathroom. When his private business had been taken care of, he returned to his lover's welcoming arms and to watching the film. They had reached to the point where Forrest Gump's mother was dying and would say the pretty well-known 'Life is like a box of chocolates' quote. It was Ianto's favourite part, always managing to get him teary-eyed. Not many movies had that kind of effect on him… and now he had to control himself or Jack would tease him mercilessly.

* * *

Bloody Oscar-winning Sally Field. Though Ianto had tried his hardest, a couple of tears still managed to slip down his cheeks. Thankfully, Jack had been too focused to notice anything, so Ianto found his chance to wipe them away in a swift motion.

Come to think of it, Jack was quite silent throughout the viewing. At first, Ianto supposed that the film had caught the former time-agent's interest. But, a quarter of an hour later, Jack broke the spell of silence.

"If I were a piece of chocolate, I'd be the one with the cherry liquor inside."

"Come again?" Ianto asked, baffled.

"Just thinking. If life was like a box of chocolates, I'd probably be the one with the cherry-flavoured liquor in it."

The younger man raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked dubiously.

"Yup. Sweet and intoxicating," Jack replied with a flirtatious smirk.

"Except there isn't much alcohol in those kinds of sweets," Ianto pointed out.

Jack didn't seem to be all that phased by this little piece of information. "Good thing I'm the king size then."

"And modest," Ianto completed with a gentle roll of his eyes.

"You doubt that?" Jack retorted with a wink before caressing Ianto's hair in a gentle manner. "What do you think you would be?"

Ianto blinked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Jack said. "So what would you be?"

Ianto thought about it for a few moments. "Mocha, I suppose."

"Ah. 'Cause of the coffee?"

"Yup."

Jack considered the answer. "No… Definitely not Mocha."

Ianto frowned. "Why not?"

"Because Mocha can be sweet at first, but then it leaves a bitter aftertaste."

"Like coffee, maybe?" Ianto stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Maybe, but not like you, Ianto Jones," Jack said, grinning.

"So… what am I?" Admittedly, the conversation was becoming quite intriguing.

"Chilli dark chocolate."

The younger man blinked. "Is there such a thing?"

"Oh yeah… and you fit it to a tee." Jack's fingers started running through Ianto's dark strands. "I still remember your timely rescue, two years ago. Dark, mysterious, and pretty delectable in that leather outfit of yours."

"And here I was, thinking that you didn't like it," Ianto said, smirking.

"Well, the secret's out now," Jack said with a chuckle. The back of his fingers went lower, stroking the other man's cheek. "Need I say that chilli chocolate is also hot?"

"Thanks…" Ianto said humbly. He barely realized that he was leaning to the touch. And Jack's smooth, velvety voice just kept caressing Ianto's ear.

"It's not all that common, mind you. And not many people bother taste what that kind of flavour is all about. But once they sink their teeth in it, they just want more and more of it."

"You do realize that the film is hardly finished?" Ianto murmured; a last remnant of resistance.

"I do… but all that talk about chocolate's made me want some…"

"We don't have any," Ianto pointed out.

"I have the very best one right here," Jack replied, his eyes reflecting his desire.

Ianto closed his eyes, surrendering himself. "Just… don't bite too hard…"

"I'll try…" And with that, Jack's sealed with Ianto's, practically breathing into one another as the film simply played on. For if life was indeed like a box of chocolates, then they had to savour the one they got here and now the best they could.

_Epilogue_

When Jack and Ianto returned to the Hub early the next mounting, neither of them were surprised to see that Tosh was at her desk, stooping tiredly over some piece of equipment or other. The young Welshman, however, had the answer for the woman's exhaustion, and it was in the form of a cup of coffee that he now handed her over.

"Thanks, Ianto…" Tosh said with a small, albeit tired smile. However, her eyes reflected her puzzlement when she noticed something peculiar. "No coffee for either of you today? That's a first."

Jack simply smirked and headed to his office, something that made Ianto sigh. It looked like he would have to think of an answer.

"I had chocolate earlier."

"Oh." But then Tosh blinked, confused once more. "Since when do you have chocolate for breakfast?"

"I didn't have it for breakfast," Ianto answered, only to kick himself mentally. "I… um… I should get going."

Tosh frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," the man said at once. "Just the… sugar rush."

"Sugar rush?" Tosh echoed.

"Yup. Anyway, later."

With that, the young man all but ran into the Archives section, leaving a baffled Tosh behind. For though she was sure that there was some kind of euphemism to be found somewhere in those lines, she couldn't for the life of her figure out the connection.

Then again… Movies were never her forte.

THE END.


End file.
